Little One shots- A Merlin Collection
by rosie'sapples
Summary: Just a very little collection of one-shot centring around the merlin gang. A quick easy read full of humour (I hope)…
1. Chapter 1

I don't really write fanficion, I am however an avid reader, have been for years. This was really just for a friend but then I thought, 'it's unfair for me to judge other authors works and not offer my own poor attempts', so here it is, not very long but it's there. The prompt picture is linked on my incredibly boring profile. Read and hopefully enjoy! :)

* * *

"Oh Arthur do get off that evil thing! It only tempts men with ~evil~ images and puts improper thoughts in their heads!" Said an aggravated Gwen.

"It's not like THAT Guinevere! And I told you... that was Gawian's fault." Arthur quickly defended. "Anyway, Merlin said I look fat-" Merlin appears behind them with a goblet of wine..."Actually I said 'Kinghood suits you sire'"

Arthur picks up his cup, gesturing erratically to merlin with his left hand "See" Quickly turning, eyes wide and brows high, to look at Gwen...Gwen looked blankly at him.

Upon seeing Gwen's expression Arthur widens his eyes more and once again gestures to Merlin spilling small splashes of wine. "He called me fat." Merlin just nervously looks at the full cup still residing in Arthurs hand Knowing his tendency to throw things when unhappy, 'Although he does seem to reserve that purely for me' Merlin thought with a tut.

Speaking out loud Merlin corrected Arthur "I said well fed." Quickly moving out of the splash zone when Arthur turned back to Merlin with a cry of "which means FAT!" Seeing Arthurs right hand twitch Gwen intervened. "It does not mean fat Arthur, I'm sure Merlin was meaning healthy, fit."

"Exactly!" Merlin jumped in with his characteristic smile, "Just like if I was to say to the Queen-" "Say what to the Queen?" Gwen suddenly turned. Merlin, sensing the potential danger of commenting on a woman's weight, quickly backtracked "Nothing, just how wonderfully kind a-a Queen...a-and beautiful she is!"

"Now, now Merlin that wasn't It." Arthur leaning against the table smirks. "Shut it!" "Yes dear!" came the quick reply. It's Merlin's time to smirk as Arthur once again quietens, although not for long. "So you see I was just looking for new chainmail-"

"Yes, cause it's the chainmail not those extra slices of pie that's the problem." Silence followed as Arthurs gave Merlin the look. Sighing Merlin said "Stable's?" Although clearly more of a statement then question Arthurs replied anyway..."Stables"


	2. Chapter 2

Slightly longer one with a even more difficult prompt...

* * *

The knights looked at each other confused for a moment, before movement form the corner of their eyes catches their attention. The rebel of the group, Gwain had surprised everyone by suddenly starting to strip.

Sir Leon's eyebrows rose as he questioned "What are-" But cut off by a swift kick from Sir Elyon who mimed to be quite. Gwain had also turned around to shush Leon, finding the situation far too funny to ruin.

Finishing stripping his chainmail and undershirt, leaving behind his bare upper-half, Gwain quietly and carefully, to the utter surprise of the others, started towards the balcony where the king was located. Keeping his eyes on Arthur, Gwain was unable to keep the grin off of his face. He then shifted his body to turn and rest his bare back against the wall of the balcony, the resulting position was side by side next to Arthur.

The knights, for the most part, at this point were attempting to muffle their sniggers as Gwain lifted his head, hair already wet and hanging limp, remarkably like that of a wet dogs, and proceeded to smirk at the others. Arthur chose this time to start talking, the Knights' appearance having only amounted to a small lapse of time. With a smug smile plastered on his face Arthur said "See I told you merlin-" another round of suppressed sniggers, "- the best way to find relief-" and hands clasped over gawping mouths, "-in a heat wave is standing in the rain." He then lifted his right hand, finger pointing up in an I-told-you-so move, "And since little princess doesn't want her clothing wet, you simply remove it." he said in a mocking voice. "That is unless you're afraid all that time in the tavern has ruined your 'lean physique'." Arthur continued.

Merlin had entered the chambers with a handful of linens, before Arthurs mocking, humming a tune as he went along. However he was abruptly startled by a gloved had wrapping around his mouth. Dropping his load in surprise merlin instantly grabbed at the hand covering his face and almost let some magic loose if not for the owner coming into view. Elyon brought up his other hand in a shushing movement before pointing out to the balcony where Arthur was still contently jabbering on to Gwain.

Merlin's relief quickly switched to shock at the sight before him. Sir Percival motioned to Elyon, pointing out the obvious, "I think he's in shock!" he whispered with amusement. "Give it a minute." came the reply, and as if on queue Merlin's face transformed into a mirror of the knights mere moments before.

The amusement that Merlin felt in that moment was unmissable to everyone, his smile so wide it took over his face and his eyes crinkled. Gwain, closer to the doors than Arthur caught a glance at the disruption and, like before, lifted his head to spot merlin, his grin just as large. Returning to Arthurs one-sided conversation, Gwain decided to push the situation further. Shuffling closer to Arthur so that their arms were brushing against each other, Gwain commenced his plan. Arthur who, because of the rain, had kept his eyes closed, frowned before shifting uneasily. The Knights (plus merlin) found further amusement in the clearly uncomfortable Arthur and before anything could be said Gwain pounced with puckered lips.

Arthur screamed.

"MERLIN!" and proceeded to desperately scramble away.

Then seeing Gawain on the floor beating his fists in fits of laughter, and hearing of the knights amusement. Standing shocked in his room-_his own room, in his own castle, in his own kingdom!_ Arthur was slow to respond. Merlin couldn't resist adding in..."I know Gawain's a charmer but didn't think he could charm you out of your shirt too!"


End file.
